You're Me And I Am You
by BestWishes
Summary: "Who are you?" asked a curious 5 years old Tsuna. "I'm you." answered the calm, gentle voice of his replica but has different eyes and smiled at him. The story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**BestWishes: 2****nd**** KHR! ^_^. I'm not either good at English so don't blame me xD. I'm not either good at Grammars. I'm still practicing ^_^. But also~ I think that I dream this morning. Sometimes sat. and sun. that I'll update. Please review~ I can't update when no one review me :p**

**Summary: "Who are you?" asked a curious 5 years old Tsuna. "I'm you." answered the calm, gentle voice of his replica but has different eyes and smiled at him. The story begins.**

When Tsuna was little, he has no friends to play with him because he was called "Dame-Tsuna". He was a loner. The bullies bullied at him every day and no one helps him, the dangerous Kyoya Hibari always bite him to death when he was in the way, but for some reason, he has a feeling that he will be friends with him someday (Hyper intuition). Sometimes, he was at home playing alone. Sometimes, He was strolling around in Namimori. It's the same routine every day. But one day, everything changes.

In his room, he was looking at the tall mirror to see his reflection, on his back, he saw a child that looks like him but he has different eyes. Tsuna turn and saw no ones there, He has a big question mark on top of his head with an "o" mouth and touches his little finger on his lips. He turns again to looked at the mirror and saw the child once again behind his back. The replica of his was looked the same like him but has different eyes, and he has flame on top of his forehead, he has the same spiky brown hair just like him, his eyes was the color of sunset and him has brown eyes, Tsuna has no flame on top of his forehead but the replica of him has.

"Who are you?" asked a curious 5 years old Tsuna.

"I'm you." Answered the calm, gentle voice of his replica and smiled at him.

"Can we be friends?" asked Tsuna and tilted his head cutely with his caramel eyes looking at his replica.

"Sure! I wanted to be friends with you anyway." Said the replica of his and smiled. Tsuna smiled back.

"My name is Tsuna! What's yours?" asked Tsuna happily and looked at his replica.

"I…Don't have a name" answered the replica truthfully, he sounded sad. Tsuna said, "Oh…" Until he has a light bulb on top of his head like he has a great Idea.

"I know! I'll call you Yoshi! My name is Tsunayoshi, so I will give you my second name" said Tsuna brightly.

"Really?" asked the replica of Tsuna, he wanted to know the answer.

"Un!" nodded Tsuna as an answer.

"Thank you, Tsuna. You're so nice" complimented Yoshi and smiled at him. Tsuna blushes.

"Err…Thank you, Yoshi." Said Tsuna shyly and fidget.

"Tsuna, let's go outside and play!" said Yoshi.

"But Yoshi-kun, I need to introduce you to my mom first, She will be very happy when she sees you" said Tsuna and smiled at him.

"Tsuna-kun, your mother will never see me because you're the only one that sees me" explain Yoshi.

"Why?" asked Tsuna curiously and tilted his head with a big question mark on top of his head.

"Because I'm you." answered Yoshi simply.

"Oh…Does that mean you're an invisible man? But I can only see you?" said Tsuna and looked at Yoshi in curiosity. Yoshi just nodded.

"But still, Mama says that when I have found a new friend, I need to introduce to mama. When mama didn't see you, she will be sad" said Tsuna sadly. He didn't want his mama to be upset, and he already promises to her. Yoshi just sighs and smiled at him.

"Okay, you win. You'll introduce me to your mother" said Yoshi. Tsuna looked at him seriously and said, "Not my mama, "Our" Mama" He corrected.

"Let's go!" said Tsuna cheerfully in a change of mood fast, he grab his hands and walked down stairs. Yoshi decided to just drag him away, while Tsuna was dragging him, He smiled and thought, 'Our Mama' and smiled again. Yoshi just realizes something, Tsuna just touches him and seen him in just a short time! He wonders why it was quick. He just shrugged it off. When they continue to play outside, Nana peeked on the glass window and saw that his son was talking to someone, but she can't see it, she has a big question mark on top of her head and her finger touches her lips. She just shrugged it off and continues to do her chores; she knows that maybe her son will introduce to her.

When it's dinner time, Tsuna introduces him to her mother.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun! You found a new friend?" asked Nana, Tsuna's mother, happily. Tsuna nodded in excitement. The three of them were sitting on the chair. Tsuna was beside Yoshi and Nana was in front of Tsuna, they were eating dinner. Nana already finished putting the three plates on the table. Tsuna already told her that Yoshi-kun already sitting beside him.

"Yes! Yoshi-kun is a very nice friend! I give him a name because he has no name, he will be sad when he has no name so Tsu-kun give him the second name I have" said Tsuna happily. Nana just smiled.

"I know, Tsu-kun. Mama was happy that you have found a new friend and give him a name. I just wished that Mama can see him." said Nana in disappointed, but she quickly changes her expression with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Mama! I can tell you what his doing." said Tsuna happily.

"Really, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana and tilted her head with a smile plastered on her face.

"Un!" Tsuna nodded happily.

"What he looks like, Tsu-kun?" asked Nana in curiosity.

"Yoshi-kun has the same face and hair as me! His eyes look like a sunset! Sunset is pretty because the color is beautiful! I saw it sometimes. I wished Mama can see it so that we can watch it together. He has a beautiful fire on top of his forehead! It was so pretty and cool too!" said Tsuna with his eyes sparkly in excitement.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun! You found a really cool friend." said Nana and smiled at her son. She looked beside at Tsuna and smiled at him, she knows that she can't see him, but she accepts it happily for his son happiness. Yoshi notices her and smiled back. Tsuna looked at her mother and smiled.

"Ne, Mama. Yoshi-kun wanted you to be his mother too! Can you?" asked Tsuna and tilted his head. Nana looked at him and nodded happily.

"Of course! I wanted another Tsu-kun too! The more the merrier and the more making some delicious dishes." said Nana happily.

"You know, Tsuna-kun. I can't eat because I'm you." Said Yoshi and looked at him. Tsuna looked at him seriously.

"Then, I eat it just for you so that you can eat too. One for Tsu-kun and one for Yoshi-kun! I'll eat your food just for you so that we can be fair and you can call me Tsu-kun, I'll call you Yoshi-kun too if you want too" said Tsuna and smiled.

"Of course! I gladly accept it, Tsu-kun." said Yoshi with a gentle smile. He was glad that Tsuna is so nice to him, He promise himself that he will protect him. On the background, while Tsuna was talking to his friend, Nana smiled at him. They continue to eat happily.

TBC~

**BestWishes: I just wished that I can continue Tsuna's child hood, but if you want to continue I can make it a little bit or I will skip in TYL. So~ do you want to continue a little bit childhood of his or skip to TYL? Your decision, It can be fun~ Please review, story alert, favorite story, or others xD. I'm not good at grammars yet *sulks* But I still practice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BestWishes: Wow! Six reviews in just 2 days xD. And there's more story alert and Favorite story! Thank you so much! I have school tomorrow, so~ I'm just going to update and besides I have no homework xD .**

**Thank you for your own opinion guys~ **

**Thanks 4 review**

_Miyanoai: You will know sooner or later, just wait patiently and I'll update weekly. _

_YuujouKami: I don't know if it's OOC in this story xD_

_PokerPair: Yeah~ I wish my grammars improved and also, you read my mind xD._

_snitchygirl: thx for your opinion ^_^_

_HKTM: Ahahah! I like your Idea. But…I'll make Yoshi died if I do that and also~ there's a twist xD. There are also diff. kinds of Idea I have when it comes to kidnapping xD. Some are twists, against, drama and unexpected turns of event._

_xRinyukix: Thx for your opinion! By the way, what's BL?_

**Thanks 4 Story Alert**

_Mischievously, mangopudding, Lotori, YuujouKami, PokerPair, Monochrome Dream, snitchygirl, RioHime, KHTM, Aquamarine Lacus, Miyanoai, everywherebut, and lastly, xRinyukix_

**Thanks 4 Favorite Story**

_Mischievously, YuujouKami, snitchygirl, SullyWullybunny, Saskue's-Killer, RioHime, Seithr-Kairy, and lastly, vampire696_

**Let's start the story! By the way, I'm not the creator of KHR _^. (Obvious in grammars and etc.)**

When morning comes, some birds are chirping outside the window of the 5 year old room.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun! Wake up! It's time for breakfast." Whisper someone familiar on the brunet's ears, sleeping peacefully on the bed. He has spiky brown hair like the one sleeping on the bed, an orange flame on top of his forehead while the sleeper has not, and he has sunset eyes. Caramel eyes suddenly opened and he blinked many times. He sits down straight on the bed and he yawns. Caramel eyes looked lazily at the direction where the voice comes from.

"Yoshi-kun, Ohayo! (Good morning)" said the brunet brightly. He yawns, stretched his arms, and smiled at him. His name is Tsuna.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun. You need to eat breakfast, mother already called you five times." Said Yoshi with a calm voice and smiled at his twin. Tsuna giggled.

"Moshiwakearimasen (I'm Sorry), Yoshi-kun" He said with a sleepy smile.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" shouts Nana on downstairs. The two of them heard what Nana said. Tsuna suddenly jump down on the bed very energetic like the sleepiness of his is already gone. He looked at Yoshi and smiled.

"Let's go, Yoshi-kun! Mama really good at cooking and it tastes delicious!" said Tsuna happily. Yoshi nodded and smiled at him.

"Tsu-kun! Your breakfast is getting cold and Yoshi-kun too!" shouts Nana on downstairs.

"Let's go, Yoshi-kun! I hate cold food and it doesn't tastes good." said Tsuna. He suddenly grabbed Yoshi's hand and dragged him away to go downstairs, Tsuna was going to the last step of the stairway, but he suddenly steps on his pajama and he trips, dragging Yoshi with him.

"Ite, ite, ite! It hurts!" said Tsuna in pain and he has a large bump on his forehead. He has tears stuck on his eyes. He sat down on the ground and touches his forehead and it stings!

"Ite!" shouts Tsuna and he wince. He wanted to cry, but he still holds it.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" asked Yoshi full of concern. Tsuna looked around, and he saw that Yoshi-kun wasn't there with him; he feels that the voice was louder.

"Yoshi-kun, where are you?" asked Tsuna. He looked around his surrounding and he found nothing.

"I'm inside your mind." said Yoshi calmly inside the brunet's mind.

"My mind?" asked Tsuna in confusion. He tries his best to find his twin.

"Yes, I have no body (Physical form), like you, Tsu-kun." said Yoshi.

"W-waah? Yoshi-kun! Come out now! I want Mama, me, and you to eat breakfast together and also play together!" pouted Tsuna. The pain on his forehead is already forgotten.

"I don't understand everything what you said. I only wanted to be friends with you anyway" he continued. In Tsuna's mind, Yoshi smiled.

"Okay, I'll come out now. Remember, that I can't eat because I have no body" said Yoshi. He suddenly pop out of nowhere behind Tsuna, and he touches Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna was startled and looked behind him and saw his friend again. He smiles.

"Bakku kangei (Welcome back), Yoshi-kun!" said Tsuna happily, and then he suddenly frowned.

"Tsu-kun, I'm sorry that I startle you" apologize Yoshi.

"Mou! How did you know what I'm thinking, Yoshi-kun" pouted Tsuna. Yoshi chuckle.

"It's simple, because I'm you" he said with a gentle smile.

"No fair! You read people minds!" pouted Tsuna again.

"I don't read people's mind, Tsu-kun. I only read yours because I'm you" explain Yoshi.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Tsuna in amazement, and he looked at him with sparkly eyes.

On the background, Nana peeked. She was wearing an apron. She smiled at her son and she heard everything what they said. She knows that she can't see Yoshi-kun or heard him. She knows that they are having fun to talk to each other. At first, she heard a loud thud and she decided to peek. And she saw her son trips and he has a large bump. She thought that her Tsu-kun will cry, but she saw that he was holding it. She wanted to tell him "Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" But her son suddenly talked to no one. But she knows that it was Yoshi-kun he was talking about. So, she stayed quiet and listen what her son says. She was really happy that there was a new family member. Nana believes at her son's word because her little Tsu-kun will never lie, and she accepts it easily with no question at all.

When they finally sited down on their own chair Tsuna was beside Yoshi and Nana was in front of Tsuna, they were eating breakfast happily. Tsuna looked at her mother.

"Ne, Mama! Let's go outside and play together with Yoshi-kun." said Tsuna cheerfully to his mother. Nana looked at him with a weak smile.

"Moshiwakearimasen (I'm Sorry), Tsu-kun. I heard that papa will come here next week. And I have to explain papa about our new family member 3" said Nana happily. Tsuna become sad and Nana already notices it.

"Ne, Tsu-kun. Why don't you play with Yoshi-kun outside when you finished eating breakfast? You can play with the other neighborhood's children" suggested Nana.

"Okay, mama." agreed Tsuna and looked at her with a force smile. Yoshi already notices it and his bangs hid his eyes. When they finished eating breakfast. Nana already went to the phone to call her beloved husband. The twin goes outside and Tsuna closed the door. Tsuna looked at his twin.

"Ne, Yoshi-kun! Let's go to the park and make some sand castle!" said Tsuna brightly. Yoshi just nodded. When they walked and started to go to their destination. Tsuna and Yoshi chatted happily. Yoshi already heard what the people said in their surroundings. Yoshi stops walking and listen to what the people says about them. Tsuna was curious about why Yoshi suddenly stops walking.

"Ne, Yoshi-kun. What's wrong?" asked Tsuna in concern. Yoshi looked at him with a gentle smile.

"It's nothing. Let's go!" said Yoshi. Tsuna just nodded, and they continue to walk together. Yoshi remembers what the people say about them.

"Hey! It's that Dame-Tsuna!"

"Is he…Talking about himself?"

"Oh My gosh! His going wacko!"

"Shh! That Useless-Tsuna will hear us."

"Yeah, right! He will do nothing! My son will definitely fight the people that bully him."

"Ahahahah! Me too. Dame-Tsuna will never have friends because he was too useless. And I don't want my children to be near at him. They will catch some viruses!"

Yoshi can't stand about hearing the insulting words about Tsuna. He feels angry for the first time. He wanted to burn them alive with his flame, but he can't because it was bad to hurt people. When they reached their destination. Tsuna begins to make the sand castle with Yoshi sitting beside him, until some shadow suddenly appears in front of Tsuna. He looked and He was curious about who it was to cover the sun. And he saw the same 3 bullies that almost beat him to death. Tsuna paled. Yoshi knows who they were, but he can't do anything since he has no physical form. If he tried that…Tsuna will never stand a chance against the mental and physical states if he does that…

"Lookie here! If it isn't that Dame-tsuna. You were so lucky that Hibari-san saves you last time. Let's go to the boy's restroom and have a nice private talked" said the first bully and smirked (I don't want to give them names, so I pick numbers instead xD). Tsuna was scared and wanted to run away. He wanted to run away but his legs were shaking in fear and just froze!

"Run, Tsu-kun!" said Yoshi loudly. Tsuna's tiny leg was finally stops shaking and he suddenly runs away to-who-knows-where.

"Hey!" shouted the second bully in surprise.

"His running away!" yell the third bully.

"You two bakas! Stop shouting the obvious and catch that Dame-Tsuna!" barked the first bully. The two bullies nodded, and they run as fast as possible to catch the kid. The first bully followed the two.

At Tsuna, he was running away and his feet were hurt! He can't stand to run anymore laps.

"Tsu-kun! Look! A bridge! There's some stairs down there. Let's go!" said Yoshi. Tsuna nodded and follow what his twin says. Tsuna hide under the bridge. He was panting really hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoshi in concern. He was beside at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him and nodded. Yoshi waited to calm Tsuna's breathing, when it's finally stable, they heard the bullies that tried to catch Tsuna on the bridge shouting.

"You Bakas! You lost to that damn Dame-Tsuna!" shouts the first bully.

"S-sorry" said the two bullies in unison.

"If I find that No-Good. I'll punch him as twice as much that hurt him last time." Swear the first bully.

"Let's just go and eat. It's already sunset" said the second bully. The two nodded and they headed to the restaurant.

Tsuna heard everything and he was shaking in fear. Yoshi notices him and touches Tsuna's shoulder to give him comfort. Tsuna looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm scared, Yoshi-kun. I don't know why everyone hates me accept our papa and mama" said Tsuna and there's some words that have hiccups.

"Tsu-kun, I know what you feel. I'm you. I'll stay by your side forever and never leave you alone, if you found new friends. I'll be happy too. Your feelings and mine are the same. When you're happy. I'm happy. When you're sad. I'm sad too. Please, smile for me Tsu-kun." said Yoshi with a reassuring smile. Tsuna looked at him intently, and he smile.

"Arigato (Thank you), Yoshi-kun. I want you to stay by my side forever and as you said as promise…" whisper Tsuna. Yoshi was startle because Tsuna's head was on his shoulder, and he notices that he already fall asleep. Yoshi smiled and closed his eyes.

'I know that someday, I'll tell you my true identity. I'll tell you what I am and what my true purpose is to stay by your side. I'll wait and we will be together as one' thought Yoshi. He opened his sunset eyes and looked above the sky and it was a beautiful orange just like his eyes and flames.

_TBC~_

**BestWishes: I don't know if you like chapter 2. Do you want to make Tsuna's childhood to be longer? Please answer. I'll put TBC because it's almost three! I have school, so I have to update this fic in weekly. Please review and tell me what you thought. Everything is fine ^_^. Good night~ its Saturday today. I have to go to my second house to sleep in there. And lastly, thank you for the review in the 1****st**** chapter and also story alert and Favorite Story. I just wished that my grammars will improved but I'll try my hardest! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**BestWishes: Thank you for all of your review, Story alert and Favorite Story. I can't reply all your Reviews because in my second house doesn't have internet . I'm very sorry. When I finished chapter three, I'll reply all of your reviews and that's mean that I'm home and have internet xD. The last time I checked, there are six reviews in one day! Thank you so much! I'm very happy and that's why I'm creating chapter 3 in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the creator xD. I just own this story~**

**Enjoy!**

Caramel eyes open and blink many times. Tsuna was laying on his the bed. He looked left and right and saw that Yoshi wasn't there with him, as if on cue, he spoke up.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'm inside you mind" said Yoshi inside Tsuna's mind. Tsuna looked above the ceiling.

"Yoshi-kun, I can't remember yesterday" said Tsuna loudly. Yoshi chuckles.

"Why don't you try to remember? You have a really hard time yesterday." said Yoshi in a calm, gentle voice. Tsuna nodded and tries his best to remember yesterday.

_FlashBack~_

Yoshi looked above the sky, and he was mesmerized by the color of the sunset. He remembers that Tsuna always complimented him about the color of his eyes and his flame on top of his forehead, and Tsuna always saying that it looks like a sunset. He smiled. Yoshi feels that someone shifted his left shoulder. He looked and saw it was Tsuna, half asleep and smile at him drowsily.

"Yoshi-kun *yawns* morning" mumbled Tsuna, and he yawns again. Yoshi chuckles

"It's almost night time, Tsu-kun. And it's not morning" corrected Yoshi. Tsuna's eyes were blinking many times. Yoshi knows that Tsuna was still sleepy. Tsuna looked above the sky and saw it was already sunset. His eyes suddenly wide awake. He looked at Yoshi excitingly.

'Where did that energy come from?' thought Yoshi and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Maybe it's a trait for children when they become excited.(Lol! His a kid too, but Yoshi was matured. I think? Sorry to interrupt. Continue)

"Ne, Yoshi-kun! Let's watch the sunset together! I think that spot is perfect" said Tsuna and pointed straight ahead. Yoshi nodded in agreement. Tsuna and Yoshi were under the bridge with a shallow river. Tsuna run straight first in excitement and Yoshi followed him. When they finally in their destination. Tsuna sat down on the ground and Yoshi too. Together, they watched the sunset.

"It's pretty" said Tsuna in awe. Yoshi nodded in agreement. Tsuna looked at Yoshi.

"You know, you are too! I got the feeling that you are one of the skies" said Tsuna and smiled at him. Yoshi looked at him and smile back.

"I am one, and you are too" said Yoshi in a calm, gentle voice.

"Really?" asked Tsuna and tilted his head. He looked at Yoshi curiously.

"Yes. You're a vast, clear, blue sky. You're one of a kind. You're rare in a different world. Someday, you will become a great person. And that's what my feelings is telling about you, Tsu-kun" said Yoshi and smiled at him. Tsuna looked down on the ground, like he found something interesting in there.

"But…I'm Dame-Tsuna" said Tsuna, and his voice sounds sad.

"Tsu-kun, looked at My eyes." Said Yoshi, and he touches Tsuna's shoulders, and then he gazed at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at his eyes and saw that Yoshi-kun was serious.

"Do you think I lied to you to what I said?" asked Yoshi seriously.

"No." answered Tsuna truthfully.

"Good" said Yoshi in relief and smiled at him. His seriousness is gone. Yoshi looked at him with gentleness.  
"Tsu-kun, I'll give you some advice. Believe what your feeling is. When you feel danger, just run away. When you feel that some stranger that you don't know and feels no danger at all, trust him. You will meet new people and I got the feeling that you will have some great friends in the future." Said Yoshi and he smiled at him. Tsuna got the feeling that Yoshi was hiding something to him. Tsuna begins to open his mouth but close it immediately. Yoshi notices.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" asked Yoshi in concern. Tsuna shakes his head.

"It's nothing." He said with a smile. Yoshi looked at him curiously, but he shrugged it off.

"Let's go. It's almost dinner time. Mother will be very worried about us" said Yoshi and smiled at him. Tsuna nodded in agreement. They stand up and walked towards to their destination. While walking towards to their home, they got the feeling that someone gazed upon them.

"Tsu-kun, do you feel that?" asked Yoshi and looked at him. Tsuna looked at his twin and nodded.

"Y-yeah…I'll always follow your advice, Yoshi-kun" he said with a weak smile. Yoshi nodded and smiled back. He was glad that Tsuna follows his advice.

"Y-Yoshi-kun. I-I'm scared" stammered Tsuna.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun, just walked straight home. We will meet mother. She will cook us some delicious food to eat! Just ignored that feeling." comfort Yoshi in a calm voice and he smiled.

"B-but you said…" said Tsuna not continuing his sentence. Yoshi looked at him with gentleness.

"Tsu-kun, what did your feelings said? Look deep inside you heart and feels them. You must follow your heart that tells you too" he said in gentleness. Tsuna close his eyes and tries to feel to what his heart said so. He feels that there's no greater danger today, but in the future, there will be. He opens his eyes and looked at his twin.

"What did your heart say to you?" asked Yoshi.

"Tsu-kun's heart said that there's no danger today, but I'm worried. Yoshi-kun, I-I got a terrible feeling and I don't want it." Said Tsuna and looked at his twin with worried eyes. Yoshi has the same feelings as Tsuna too.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'll protect you." He said in comfort and smile at him. Tsuna feels relax and smiled at Yoshi.

"Okay! You must keep your promise, Yoshi-kun!" he said brightly. Yoshi nodded and smiled.

'I swear that I'll protect you…' thought Yoshi.

When they got home, the feeling they got just finally vanished. They eat together. Tsuna and Yoshi were beside each other and their mother is in front of Tsuna. Nana always smiled all the time, thinking about something. Tsuna notices her mother always smiling while he was eating. He looked at his mother curiously.

"Why are you happy, Mama?" asked Tsuna in curiosity.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! I'm just happy that your papa will come home tomorrow! He already left his work and he decided to have some vacation. His boss suddenly accepts his request. I'm so happy! And I already told papa about Yoshi-kun too." She said with a smile. Tsuna looks excited and looked at his twin.

"You hear that, Yoshi-kun? Our papa will come home!" He said in excitement. Yoshi just nodded and smiled at his twin.

"Ne, Tsu-kun. What did Yoshi-kun said?" asked Nana curiously and tilted her head. Tsuna looked at his mother.

"Yoshi-kun was very happy!" said Tsuna happily.

"Really? I'm so glad!" said Nana cheerfully and clapped her hands one time near her face.

The three of them (accept Yoshi, he can't eat, but Tsuna just eat his food for his sake to be fair.) finished eating dinner. When it's night time, Tsuna decided to sleep because he was really tired. When he was finally laying on his bed. He doesn't feel like sleeping at all.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong? Can't sleep?" asked Yoshi in concern inside of Tsuna's mind.

"I don't know why…Yoshi-kun. I got a terrible feeling tomorrow and I don't like it." He said with a frown.

"I see…I'll just sing our song so that you will fall asleep." said Yoshi inside Tsuna's mind.

"We have a song?" asked Tsuna curiously. He looked above the ceiling.

"Yes. We have. You were just three back then." said Yoshi.

"Wow…So you know me since when, Yoshi-kun?" asked Tsuna.

"Since you were born. I'm always right beside you" answered Yoshi.

"Wow! How can you remember while I'm not? It's so unfair!" pouted Tsuna. Tsuna heard Yoshi's chuckles inside his mind.

"Because, I'm always remember things that are important, like about your birth, birthday, and your happiest moments." said Yoshi. He heard silence. He sighs.

'I guess Tsu-kun already fallen asleep. Me too, I can't stay my consciousness, but I'll sing the song until the end' thought Yoshi. Yoshi began to sing and Tsuna's face looked at peace.

_Flashback ends~_

Tsuna finally remembers about yesterday, like talking to his mother, going to the park, scary bullies chasing him, hiding under the bridge, falling asleep a couple of minutes, watching the beautiful sunset with Yoshi-kun, someone watching their moves dangerously, and the most important thing is talking to his twin and giving him some advice. He will almost follow his advice. He trusts his twin fully.

"Do you remember now?" asked Yoshi in curiosity (he was still inside Tsuna's mind.

"Un!" nodded Tsuna as an answer. Tsuna feels that today is the dreadful day. He just wished that feeling will go away. Yoshi has the same feelings as Tsuna. He suddenly pops out of nowhere right beside at Tsuna. And Tsuna didn't notice.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'll always protect you, remember that always" said Yoshi in comfort. Tsuna looked at the source of sound and nodded.

"Tsu-kun! Yoshi-kun! Breakfast is ready!" shouts Nana downstairs. Tsuna sit down straight, yawns, and stretched his arms and legs. He climbed down the bed. He looked at Yoshi and smiled.

"Let's go!" said Tsuna happily. Tsuna feels always calms when he was beside with Yoshi. Yoshi smiled back and nodded. Together, they walked down stairs (Same routine that Tsuna always trips on the last step, but luckily to Yoshi, Yoshi waited Tsuna to walked the last step first.) Tsuna hits his forehead once again. He sat down on the ground straight and looked at Yoshi with teary eyes.

"I thought you said that you will always protect me!" pouted Tsuna. Yoshi just chuckles.

"If it's getting dangerous, I'll help you" he said with a smile.

"No fair!" pouted Tsuna again. Yoshi just smiled. Nana peeked and saw that Tsuna was all smiles. She knows that they're having fun to talk to each other

"Tsu-kun and Yoshi-kun! Let's go eat already, or else, the food will get cold" said Nana. The two boys looked at her and nodded.

Together, they eat breakfast peacefully. But that peaceful day for today will be suddenly over… Calm comes by the storm.

_TBC~_

**BestWishes: Hope you like chapter 3! I'll post the chapter 3 in delayed because in my second house there's no internet like what I said to begin with (I wished that I posted chapter 3 2 days ago T^T.) I think that I'll finish Tsuna's childhood arc in about 1-2 chapters. I'm sorry that I'm not very good at describing things about the place xD. I'm really not good since I hate crowding (like hibari does. I also hate people touching my skin when there's crowd -_-U. I think I'm hot tempered, shy (true), love to observe something (true), Love to imagine things about anime (super true) xD) Do you know what Yoshi sang? You will find out sooner in the future chapters *grin*. Hey~ I'm just asking. Do you want arcobaleno as an adult or chibi like in the anime and manga? Please answer! Thank you ^_^. Oh! Almost forgot, don't hate me in later chapters okay? Just don't worry when you know…I can't say it because I will spoiled the story :p. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! ^_^ **

**Thanks 4 review**

_xRinyukix: Thank you! And no, there's no yaoi. If I write somethinglike that. My hands will be shaking and change my mind easily xD._

_PokerPair: Don't worry, Tsuna's guardians will arrive in later chapters ^_^_

_Lovesaver: yeah~ it's weekly. Sometimes I update in advance like right now xD._

_Dragon7030: Ahahah! Yeah~! Yoshi-kun was opposite of Tsuna, but he was also nice. xD._

_YuujouKami: Here it is! xD (chapter 3 xD). I'll update in advance xD. Hope you like it ^_^._

_catxmelons: ehehhe! Here it is! I hope you enjoy it xD._

_**Thank you 4 Story alert~**_

_Catxmelons, Aki Sou, aloneortogethr, blackmagic0203, lovesaver, GodsPromiseToMan, Natsume1111, and lastly, Crimsonpheonix271_

**Thank you 4 Favorite Story**

_Yuu3,KhRfan12, TheParadoxicalOtaku, YaoiFreak1022, xRinyukix, starred,, GodsPromiseToMan, Bethie2011, and lastly, alonetogethr._

**Hope You Like Chapter 3! See you again~ Oh! Thank you Soul Vrazy. I guess my search is wrong for Japanese xD. Sorry for the confusion 2 all of you xD. Please review~ I want to know what your thought will be in this story xD. Jane~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Best-Chan: Sorry that I haven't updated long! I was writing my new story called "The Missing Pieces". Since my beta-reader isn't here, I'll just update on my own *sighs*. Yoshi! Where the heck are you! *pout***

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.**

When Tsuna and Yoshi finish eating breakfast, they go outside and decided to stroll around. Yoshi was beside Tsuna, walking side by side. Suddenly, the two of them feels something. They both look around and saw no ones there.

"Y-Yoshi-kun." says Tsuna, a little bit scared and look at his twin. The twin just smiles at him.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun! I'll always protect you, right?" says Yoshi. Tsuna suddenly relax and pouts at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that, but you never stops me from tripping" he says with a pout. Yoshi just chuckles.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'll protect you when you are in danger," He says with a smile.

"Like what?" asks Tsuna with a big question mark on top of his head, and his left finger was place on his lips to look cute.

"Hmm…." Yoshi thinks while thinking about the situation, and then he has an Idea.

"When there's a car running and never saw the stop light, I'll rescue you." says Yoshi.

"Mou! That's a bad driver! And, I thought you say that you have no body?" asks Tsuna, unsure if he remembers correctly about his explanation.

"Indeed, Tsuna-kun. But I have my own ways" he smiles at him gently.

"Mou! I thought that friends shouldn't keep each other a secret." pouts Tsuna. Yoshi chuckled.

"When the time comes, Tsuna." says Yoshi and look above the clear, blue sky.

"Ne, can you sing the song now? I want to hear it," says Tsuna and he looked at him curiously. Yoshi looked at him.

"Sorry, Tsu-kun, some other time now" he says with a smile. Tsuna pouts. Suddenly, some black car passes them. Tsuna never know what happens in seconds. The next thing he knows, the black car's door suddenly open while it stops, and then he grabs him and throws him inside the black car and press the handkerchief on his mouth and nose. He smells something strange and fall asleep slowly while Yoshi was shouting at him to wake up. The next thing he knows, he black out.

**To be continue…**

**Best-Chan: Maybe two more chapters. I'm going to leave at that. I never abandon this story. I'm too busy writing more stories 3. Thank you who reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories! I'm very happy! Sorry that I have bad grammars at chapter 1-3. I think I improve a little bit that's what Yoshi says to me .. Yosh! I'll try my best to improve more! Wish me luck! :D. **


End file.
